Global Dynamics
Global Dynamics, also known as the Eureka Advanced Research Facility, is a corporation and the main employer in Eureka. Description Global Dynamics is described in the pilot as being responsible for the development of all major technological breakthroughs in the last 50 years, with the products of its research having been used in both commercial and military applications. Security is understandably tight at the facility; Allison Blake describes the cloaking forcefields and other safeguards as being so cutting-edge that "Area 51 wishes they had our security." Global Maintains a EM field around its perimeter 24/7. The EM field is so no one can hack into the main server. The only entrance seen so far is down a path which leads to a rickety old bridge. Once you drive onto the bridge you pass through some holographic barrier onto a road leading up to global. It is assumed that there are more entrances that have not been shown yet. The facility is broken into several departments, or "sections." Known sections include: Section 3: Records [[ Section 5 |'Section 5:']] Military Technology Section 7: Air defense (Bad to the Drone) Section 8: Technology that could allow travel between parallel worlds (Games People Play) Section 14: Nuclear Testing Lab 27: Biosphere On top of the complex is an astrospectrometer, which takes pictures of celestial objects. There has to be an enormous flash from the camera to penetrate the EM field. Upon entrance through the main doors into the lobby, Allison Blake's office (formerly Stark's) is immediately visible as well as a highly secure elevator system leading to section 5. Though section 5 is the most secure section at Global, it is widely known of and even Sheriff Jack Carter has gone down there. Non-classified prototypes are stored in the vault, a giant cylinder in section 3 with shelves and cat walks lining the walls. Though the vault itself is highly secure, the objects are not and just sit arranged on shelves, even though unclassified items are potentially dangerous. Global Dynamics is the dominant employer in Eureka, almost to the point of monopoly, and hence Eureka is effectively a company town. So pervasive is Global Dynamics' influence over Eureka that most in the town just call it "Global" or "GD" in conversation. The abbreviation "GD" is also often used as a substitute for the curse "God Damned". Trivia * The same building (a secondary school) is used for exterior shots of Global Dynamics and ISO from ABC's Defying Gravity. Section 5 See also Section 5 Section 5 is the most restricted section within Global Dynamics. Like the rest of the facility, it is located deep underground and has the latest and most dangerous technology. In the pilot, a scientist stole some of the latest technology contained within it to build a tachyon accelerator, a device which can create a tachyon. In "Alienated", Stark allows a congressman in charge of Global Dynamics' federal funding to view a mysterious scientific phenomena of unknown origin buried deep within Section 5 that has "the potential to change everything." Even Stark, ordinarily a very technical and scientific person, acknowledges that the origin of the mysterious Artifact may be supernatural. Head of Global Dynamics [[Warren King|'Warren King']]: The head of Global Dynamics in the Pilot. At the end of the episode, he was removed and sent to Alaska. [[Nathan Stark|'Nathan Stark']]: Allison Blake's ex-husband, he returned to Global Dynamics in the second episode. He then began to take a large interest in study of the artifact. This led to the experiment which cost the life of Kim Anderson. Despite Allison Blake's efforts to help save his job, he was fired from his post. He regained his position as CEO in Bad to the Drone [[Allison Blake|'Allison Blake']]: After the removal of Nathan Stark in Phoenix Rising, she was put in charge of Global Dynamics. She was later placed as the COO in Bad to the Drone. [[Henry Deacon|'Henry Deacon']]: In Once in a Lifetime, Henry became head of GD after getting Stark fired on the grounds that he caused the accident which killed Kim Anderson. This way, he could gain access to Walter Perkins' old Tachyon accelerator and go back in time to save Kim. [[Tess Fontana|'Tess Fontana']]: In the episode Have an Ice Day Tess takes over operations at GD when Allison goes on maternity leave. Douglas Fargo: In A New World Fargo, Jack, Henry, Alison and Joe come back to an altered timeline and Fargo is the head of GD. However, they were terrified and shocked that his employees hate him, he gets no respect from the Head of the Department of Defense (until the episode The Ex-Files), and he was a evil maniacal egomaniac in the other timeline, which is very hard for Fargo to pull of, although Fargo still like the new power he wields. Founding Global Dynamics was started during WWII when Albert Einstein realized that our future was in the hands of scientists not soldiers. He convinced President Truman to create a haven where the world's greatest thinkers could live and work (Pilot). The site for Global Dynamics and Eureka was chosen due to its geological stability. Category:Global Dynamics